1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bar and wire rolling mill with a cooling bed line for bars, a rotary basket reeling line for bars coiled into coils, and a wire line with a looper and winding collector for wire, and a holding furnace arranged downstream for thermal aftertreatments of the rolled material leaving the rolling mill.
2. Description of the Related Art
Bar and wire rolling mills of the above-described type are known in the art. In these mills, bars are either rolled, cut, cooled and bundled, or rolled bars are coiled in rotary basket reels, cooled and bundled, or wire is placed in windings, the cooled wire is collected in wire bundles and is subsequently bound. Such bar and wire trains can be used for most steel qualities to be processed. However, in contrast to other methods without thermal intermediate treatment or aftertreatment, for example, cooling, when e.g. cold work steels or high-speed steels are rolled and fed to the appropriate lines, these steels must transform isothermally over a longer period of time until a desired material structure is reached or until the desired material properties are reached.
For this purpose, individual lines, i.e., either wire lines or bar lines have been proposed in which equalizing furnaces are provided instead of the cooling stretches. It has also already been proposed to provide an appropriate equalizing furnace parallel to the cooling stretch in order to take out of the line that material which must be fed to the isothermal treatment. In the past, it was not possible to roll rolling stock which had to be subjected to an isothermal aftertreatment over longer periods of time in combined bar and wire rolling mills.